Black Widow
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova "Romanoff", aka Black Widow, is a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a bad past and is associated with the Avengers. Black Widow is mostly affiliated with Iron Man and as of more recently, Captain America, Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier. She was previously featured as a cameo appearance as an ability card in Heroes and Heralds Mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. She made her debut appearance as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, being one of the downloadable content fighters. Powers and Abilities Natasha is a world class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and accomplished ballerina. She is also a master martial artist, whose fighting styles include Karate, Judo, Jujutsu, Boxing, Aikido, Savate, Ninjutsu, Kenpo and various forms of Kung Fu. Natasha is also an expert hacker, marksman and weapons specialist, as well as a master spy, seductress and tactician. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "The clock is ticking. Let's go." * "I've got intel on our target." * "Excellent choice." * "What's the mission?" * "Ah Tony, still overcompensating with your toys?" (Iron Man as teammate) Introduction * "Target in sight. Ready to engage." * "Don't step any closer... Unless you've got a death wish." * "You wanna see my field experience? Check the history books." * "I'm sure we could teach each other a few moves." * "Those guns are bigger than you are. You sure you got this?" (Rocket Raccoon as teammate) * "Do I always have to pick up after you boys?" (Avenger as teammate) * "If my teammates get in the way... So be it." (VS. Avengers) * "As they say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."" (Villain as teammate) * "You traveled all this way for a fight? My reputation precedes me." (VS. Guardian of the Galaxy) * "I expect nothing less from a living legend." (To Captain America) * "Easy there, big guy. Don't make me put you in time-out." (To Hulk) * "Cyberform this!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Somebody's on a power trip." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "You underestimate human ingenuity." (VS. Thanos) Victory * "Black Widow to S.H.I.E.L.D. Target eliminated." Victory Text * "Never send a man to do a woman's job." * "My past is my own." * "In espionage and mercenary work, there's no such thing as routine." * "Truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I." * "I'm not just an Avenger. I'm a professional." * "A black widow is a dangerous predator. Try to stay on her good side." * "Your theatrics don't impress." * "Stubborn as always, James. Do me a favor and don't get yourself killed." ''(To Winter Soldier) * ''"We've trained long enough for me to read your movements, Steve. Time to teach an old dog new tricks." (To Captain America) * "You'd do well as a spy. Ever thought of ditching INTERPOL for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" ''(To Chun-Li) * "Being fast is one thing, Hiryu. Hitting hard is another." (To Strider Hiryu) Trivia * In ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Black Widow is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voices her in Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel's Spider-Man, Lego Marvel Super Heroes and the Disney Infinity series. * In real life, Laura Bailey, Black Widow's voice actress, is married to Travis Willingham, who voices Thor in Infinite. Laura also voiced Chun-Li in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the Street Fighter IV series and Street Fighter X Tekken. Travis also voiced Guile in the SFIV series and Street Fighter X Tekken. ** Laura Bailey being cast as Black Widow might in fact have factored into the decision of recasting the role of Chun-Li to Ashly Burch, in order to avoid having the same voice actor voicing two major characters, a similar condition in which Roger Craig Smith has on both Chris Redfield and Captain America (the latter is reprised by Brian Bloom from Earth’s Mightiest Heroes animated series and a now defuncted Marvel Heroes MMO RPG), but unlike Fred Tatasciore (the voice actors for Hulk and Ghost Rider in this game since Agents of S.M.A.S.H.). * Black Widow's Default costume in Infinite is loosely based on her costume from Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Prior to Laura Bailey's portrayal of the character in Avengers Assemble, Vanessa Marshall, the current voice actress for Gamora, provided the voice for Black Widow in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * Black Widow’s origin along with the rest of Red Room recruited Black Widows (including the second known Black Widow Yelena Belova) revealed in the 103th issue of Tales of Suspense, and thus making her similar to Street Fighter character Cammy White. ** Both assassins revealed to be related to cloning who chronologically start out as the villains working for certain evil organizations until they are being redeemed to be heroines, as well as related to certain Avengers and Street Fighter characters (Natasha to Captain America, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Yelena, and Cammy to Guile, Chun-Li, Charlie Nash and Decapre (Yelena’s Capcom counterpart)). ** Unlike Cammy and the rest of the Dolls "sisters" (Red Room recruited Black Widows’ Capcom counterpart), Natasha and other Black Widows can be resurrect via cloning with their memories intact, similar to the villanous family from Spider-Man franchise, Inheritors. Notes * Initially, there was confusion about when Black Widow was announced due to there being a Black Widow in a Capcom game, Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II. Capcom Brazil later confirmed it was the Marvel character they were referring to.http://i.imgur.com/z3hqeEF.jpg References Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:DLC Characters Category:Rushdown Characters es:Black Widow